tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Old Man River
thumb|250px|''TMNT'' Vol.1 #26Old Man River ("Fluss des alten Mannes") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von den Mirage Studios und der dritte Teil der River-Trilogie von Rick Veitch. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' Oktober 1989 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT Vol.1 #26 *'Story und Zeichnungen:' Rick Veitch *'Text': Steve Lavigne Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''The River'', Part 2: "River Hymn" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Sons of the Silent Age" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|Die Reise zum Old ManTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Splinter *Abanak *Old Man und Bloodsucker *Samuel Booder VI (erwähnt) **Officer Mannigan (erwähnt) *Owen, Ray und Cookie Inhalt thumb|180px|Zur Quelle hinaufNach wie vor sitzt Splinter am Ufer des Connecticut Rivers nahe der Jones-Farm und schickt seinen Geist den Lauf des Flusses hinauf, vorbei an den menschlichen Siedlungen und deren Wirkung auf Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft bis tief hinein in die unberührte Wildnis, die den Oberlauf umsäumt. Schließlich stößt er auf sein Zielobjekt, den Mutanten Bloodsucker, der sich zielstrebig auf die Quelle des Flusses zubewegt. Doch kaum will er sich in den Geist der mörderischen Kreatur hineinversetzen, wird sein Bewusstsein plötzlich von ihm fortgezogen, weiter den Fluss entlang, durch eine Schlucht bis hin zum Ursprung des Flusses, wo eine einsame, von hohem Alter gebeugte Gestalt auf seine Ankunft wartet - und ihn in eine Falle lockt!"River Hymn" thumb|left|240px|Eine Frage des GlaubensInzwischen sind die Turtles, April, Casey und ihr neuer Freund Abanak mit ihrer eigenen Suche nicht viel weiter gekommen. Das Schaltgetriebe von Caseys Chevy, den April in Booders Falls nur notdürftig hat reparieren können,"River Hynm" hat nun völlig den Geist aufgegeben und lässt keine rasche Reparatur zu. Doch Abanak kann in dieser Klemme aushelfen, denn dank seiner Traumdeutergabe entdeckt er am Ufer des nahen Flusses ein verstecktes Kanu, welches er als Zeichen ansieht, dass der Alte Mann ihnen helfen will, den de-mutierten Raphael"Down to the River" und "River Hymn" wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zurück zu versetzen. Doch trotz dieses Umstandes glaubt Casey nicht daran, dass an Abanaks Geschichte etwas dran ist und dass Raphael jemals wieder der Alte sein wird. thumb|240px|Einmal ein Kämpfer...Gerade als die Sprache auf Raphael kommt, bemerken die Freunde, dass er nicht mehr unter ihnen weilt. Sie suchen eilig die nähere Umgebung ab und finden ihn... in der Gesellschaft eines hungrigen Wiesels. Doch Raphael beweist, dass er trotz seiner Regression immer noch seinen Kämpfergeist besitzt, und schlägt das Wiesel vor den Augen seiner Brüder in die Flucht. Da nur vier Leute in das Kanu passen, setzen Leonardo, Donatello und Michelangelo den Weg zusammen mit Abanak und Raphael auf dem Fluss fort, während April und Casey sich an die Reparatur des Wagens machen und versprechen, hier auf ihre Rückkehr zu warten. thumb|left|240px|Hinauf, hinaufWährend die Freunde im Kanu zur Quelle des Flusses hinaufreisen und dabei Pfade beschreiten, die keines Menschen Fuß vorher betreten hat, erzählt Abanak ihnen etwas von dem Alten Mann, dessen Geist mit dem Fluss verbunden ist und dem er bisher nur in seinen Träumen begegnet ist. Schließlich gelangen sie durch eine enge Schlucht (in welcher Bloodsucker sie heimlich von oben belauert) in einen riesigen, auf keiner Karte verzeichneten See, der eigentlichen Quelle des Flusses. Hier wird das Kanu plötzlich von unzähligen Fischen umzingelt und umgeworfen... aber dann schieben sich die Fische unter ihre Füße, heben sie so aus dem Wasser und transportieren sie wie lebende Surfbretter einen Wasserfall hinauf, an dessen Spitze der Alte Mann haust. thumb|180px|Der Alte Mann stellt sich vorDort angekommen aber finden sie keine Spur von diesem Individuum, und selbst Abanaks Traumbilder können ihnen ab dieser Stelle nicht mehr weiterhelfen. Da aber beginnen plötzlich zahlreiche Amulette, die in den Bäumen um sie herum hängen, zu ihnen zu sprechen - und zwar mit der Stimme des Alten Mannes! Misstrauisch positionieren die Turtles sich mitsamt Abanak auf einen Stein, auf dem der Alte Mann sich für gewöhnlich manifestiert... und dann materialisiert er sich tatsächlich aus dem sprichtwörtlichen Nichts mitten unter ihnen! thumb|left|240px|Die Maske fällt!Nachdem der Alte Mann ihnen die Geschichte seiner Herkunft erzählt hat, übergeben die Turtles ihm Raphael und fragen ihn nach einem Heilmittel für ihren Bruder. Doch dann, zu ihrer aller Bestürzung, erklärt der Alte, dass er von dieser Sache nicht nur gewusst, sondern Raphaels Situation sogar absichtlich herbeigeführt hat! Er gibt zu, dass die künstlich mutierte Natur der Turtles ihn fasziniert hat, da sie etwas darstellen, was er noch nie zuvor in all der Zeit seiner Existenz erlebt hat. Daher hat er Bloodsucker - der jetzt ebenfalls am Ort des Geschehens eintrifft - losgeschickt, um Raphael das Mutagen in seinem Körper zu entziehen... genauso wie er es jetzt mit den restlichen Turtles vorhat! thumb|240px|... Immer ein Kämpfer!Die Turtles greifen sofort zu ihren Waffen; doch der Alte Mann benutzt seine Kraft, zapft Splinters gefangenen Geist an und nutzt die mentale Verbindung, welche er kurz vor diesem Abenteuer mit seinen Schülern aufgebaut hat,"Down to the River" um ihren Geist gefangenzusetzen. Bloodsucker rafft die nunmehr hilflosen Turtles auf und will ihnen nun in aller Ruhe das Blut abzusaugen, worin der Alte Mann zustimmt, da er das Mutagen über Bloodsucker in aller Ruhe zu studieren gedenkt. Jedoch spürt Raphael instinktiv, dass der Alte Mann jetzt sein Feind ist, und beißt ihm prompt einen Finger ab, den der Alte jedoch gleich wieder regeneriert. Der Alte lässt Raphael achtlos in den Fluss fallen; doch daraufhin verbeißt sich Raphael in Bloodsuckers Fuß und bringt ihn aus den Gleichgewicht, so dass das Monster und seine Opfer den Wasserfall hinunter stürzen. thumb|240px|left|Splinter schlägt zurück!Aufgebracht über diese barbarische Absicht gegenüber seinen Freunden wendet sich Abanak gegen seinen Meister und greift ihn an, doch dieser schleudert ihn mit einem Energiestoß hinfort. Dabei verliert der Alte jedoch einen Teil seines Haltes über Splinter Bewusstsein, und über diese mentale Verbindung gelingt es Splinter, die Kraft, die dem Alten Mann inne ist, anzuzapfen und für sich selbst nutzbar zu machen. Er sammelt diese Kraft und seinen Willen und entlädt sie in einem geballten mystischen Schlag, der den Kraftfluss kappt, der den Körper des Alten vom Zerfall bewahrt. Der Alte versucht verzweifelt, den Verfall umzukehren, doch in seiner Panik verpasst er sich eine Überdosis seine eigenen Kraft und beginnt sich nun unkontrolliert zu verjüngern. Er fleht Abanak verzweifelt um Hilfe an, doch Abanak rührt keinen Finger und sieht ungerührt zu, wie der Alte Mann - jetzt ein hilfloses Baby - ins Wasser abrutscht. thumb|180px|Ein Bruder kehrt zurückIndessen erholen sich die Turtles in den kalten Fluten des Wasserfalls von der Gedankenkontrolle des Alten Mannes, werden aber gleich von Bloodsucker angegriffen und niedergerungen. Raphael jedoch verbeißt sich immer und immer wieder in das Monster, und je weiter dieses Ringen geht, desto kleiner und schwächer wird Bloodsucker - und desto größer wird Raphael! In einen zähen Ringkampf ineinander verkeilt, verschwinden die beiden Kontrahenten noch einmal hinter dem Wasservorhang... und nach einigen Augenblicken gespannten Wartens tritt Raphael vollständig wiederhergestellt vor die Augen seiner erfreuten Brüder! thumb|left|240px|Der neue Herr des FlussesDoch nicht nur Raphael, sondern auch Bloodsucker ist wieder zu seinem alten Selbst geworden, nachdem Raphael ihm in ihrem Zweikampf das Mutagen, was der Egel ihm raubte, wieder entzogen hat, und obwohl Raphael guten Grund hätte, Rache an ihm zu nehmen, lässt er ihn einfach wieder ins Wasser fallen. Dann stellt sich Abanak den Turtles als neuer Herr des Flusses vor und beschert ihnen per Fischteppich ein Transportmittel für ihre Rückreise. So ziehen die Turtles wieder flussabwärts nach Northampton zurück, vorbei an April und Casey, die gerade den Chevy wieder instand gesetzt haben; und als sie Booders Falls passieren, können sie Owen, Ray und Cookie noch einen Gruß und ein Versprechen von Abanak übermitteln. thumb|180px|EndeSo kehren die Turtles wieder an die Stelle zurück, wo das Abenteuer für sie angefangen hat und wo Splinter auf sie gewartet hat, und sowohl die Schüler als auch der Meister verbeugen sich voreinander im gegenseitig neu errungenen Respekt. Gleichzeitig an der Quelle des Flusses treibt der Alte Mann nun als winziges Embryo machtlos in der Strömung, bis er ins Maul von Bloodsucker geschwemmt und von ihm verschlungen wird. Bilder-Galerie Mir v1 26 02.jpg Mir v1 26 03.jpg Mir v1 26 13.jpg Mir v1 26 14.jpg Mir v1 26 16.jpg Mir v1 26 17.jpg Mir v1 26 20.jpg Mir v1 26 21.jpg Mir v1 26 25.jpg Mir v1 26 26.jpg Mir v1 26 27.jpg Mir v1 26 29.jpg Mir v1 26 30.jpg Mir v1 26 31.jpg Mir v1 26 33.jpg Mir v1 26 34.jpg Mir v1 26 35.jpg Mir v1 26 39.jpg Mir v1 26 40.jpg Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Collected Books, Vol.6'' (1991) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Mirage) Kategorie:TMNT vol.1 (Mirage) Kategorie:Comics von Rick Veitch